Something I Need
by NewRomantic21
Summary: Kim Burgess is now single and with a new partner. Takes place after season three finale. A Burzek FanFic. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_My second day with the new girl and I'm late. Great she is gonna think I'm a flake,_ Kim thought as she made her way to the locker room. She was about to walk in when she stopped because she heard his voice saying, "You're really lucky you got her as a partner, she is the best cop I know." Kim thought about stopping at the door to continue listening but she was already too late to waste anytime spying on Ruzek.

"Hey Ruzek. I see you met my new partner Allie Tanner. Morning Allie, sorry I am running late." Kim says as she walked through the door.

"Morning Burgess. Yeah she was just telling me how she was fresh out of the academy and happy to be placed at District 21," Adam said as took his first look at Kim since Roman left. He didn't know if he was expecting things to be different or if he wanted them to be different now that Roman was on the other side of the country.

"And I just ruined all the happiness being late and now we are gonna get a horrible assignment, sorry Allie, this isn't normal." Kim said as she threw her bag in her locker.

"No problem, Kim. It gave me time to learn more about what Intelligence does from Adam." Allie said flashing Adam a smile as she pulled her long blond hair into a ponytail.

 _Ugh I'm gonna have to explain the whole ex-fiancé thing to her now,_ Kim thought as she said, "Great. Well let's get to the desk now to check in with Platt. See you later Ruzek," Kim said as she left the locker room with Allie following her.

"He's really cute, what's his deal?" Allie asked in a loud whisper to Kim as she followed her to the front desk.

"He is my ex-fiancé," Kim said without even turning around.

"Oh" was all Allie could get out before Sergeant Platt called them.

"Burgess and Tanner! Thank you for joining us this morning, I hope we weren't rushing your morning stroll" Platt said sarcastically to them.

"Sorry Sergeant." Kim said. "I had to check in on Lindsay before I came in," she added in a hushed whisper.

Kim has checked on her every morning since Justin's funeral last week and Halstead checks on her every evening. It was the arrangement Kim and Jay made the day the doctors took Justin off life support.

"Oh, no problem then. How is she doing?" Platt asked in concern.

"She is still grieving but hopes to be back at work next week."

"Good, I'm glad she is taking the time to do this properly. The girl has been through a lot." Platt said thinking of how hard Lindsay took it when Nadia died over a year ago.

Platt shook herself out of her thoughts Nadia and added, "Why don't you two take a car and go get out on patrol."

"Sure thing Sergeant." Allie said taking the keys out of the Sergeant's hands. She headed out the door with Burgess following her.

* * *

After shift Kim was sitting at a table at Molly's with her former partner Atwater and her friends Sylvie Brett and Dr. Will Halstead.

"So how is the new partner, Burgess?" Atwater asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"Alright, she is fresh out of the academy, she is like a cute little puppy I have to train not to pee on the carpet." Kim said getting a chuckle from Will and Sylvie. "She met Ruzek this morning though, so I spent most of patrol trying to explain that without too much detail and explaining she shouldn't get into a relationship in house," Kim said. She then took a long sip of her drink thinking about not just how painful that conversation was but how painful everything with Ruzek had been. Her and Roman at least ended on good terms, and things weren't that serious. But everything with Ruzek, it still felt like an open wound.

"So you learned your lesson after two failed relationships in house?" Atwater asked with a smirk.

"I learned my lesson for all relationships." Kim said. "I am taking a break from all relationships for a long time. I need to focus on the job for now, after everything that has happened I need to keep my head on straight."

"Good, for you girl." Sylvie said clinking her beer with Kim's.

"Well on that sad note for all the men of Chicago I will go get us another round." Will said as he got up from the table.

 _This is all I need now._ Kim thought. _I don't need a guy, just the job, good friends, and a cold beer._ Unfortunately, a moment after this thought she sees the door of Molly's open and Ruzek walk in making her heart sink. _Because the only other thing I need I ruined and won't ever be able to get back._

 _A/N This is my first FanFic and I'm not a writer. Let me know what you think. I am open to suggestions._


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock, knock. I have coffee." Kim says aloud as she lets herself into her friend Lindsay's apartment.

"I'll be right out." Lindsay called from bedroom.

Today is Lindsay's first day back at work since the death of her practically brother Justin. And Kim was determined to be there for her friend. She saw what happened to her after the death of their friend Nadia and she wanted to make sure Lindsay didn't head down that path again. Kim and Lindsay's boyfriend formed a makeshift "Erin Lindsay support team" to help her, and it seemed to be working.

"Morning Kim. Thanks so much for brining coffee. I am definitely going to be needing it." Lindsay said walking over and taking the cup from Kim's extend hand. Lindsay took a sip and added, "I'm glad you learned how I like my coffee after our first coffee date." They both chuckled remember how Kim had brought everything anyone could put in their coffee to the table when she met Lindsay to discuss the whole dating partners thing.

"So you ready?" Kim asked as she pulled her keys out her pocket.

"As ready as I will every be." Erin said as she grabbed her bag off the floor. "Thanks for coming in with me. It really means a lot you being here for me the last two weeks."

"Its what friends are for. You were there for me during the shooting and trial. And I am here for you for this." Kim said as she opened the door. "And maybe soon things will go well and we can actually have some fun as friends." The both laughed as they headed out the door to go to work.

* * *

"Alright guys, we got a new case." Antonio said to the team as he walked out of Voight's office, which was starting to become his office.

"So we are all just going to continue to ignore the fact that Voight is MIA." Ruzek asked the room pretty much ignoring Antonio.

"Yeah pretty much." Halstead said before giving Lindsay a sympathetic look since he knew how hard this was for her.

"He will be back soon. I talked to him yesterday. He needed to get his head back on." Al said. "Now lets get back to work."

Everyone turned back towards Antonio.

"Right, so we got a tip that there shipment of heroin moving in to a warehouse from Mexico. We don't know much but we the tip also said that a rich kid named Kyle Gallager and his girlfriend are financing the transport." Antonio told the group.

"So what's our play?" Lindsay asked Antonio.

"Al, I want you and Ruzek and stake out the warehouse. Halstead and Lindsay I want you guys to go check out the girlfriend's place and talk to her. Atwater, you are gonna help Mouse go through the video footage for anything we can use. And I got Burgess and her new partner sitting on Gallager." Ruzek and Atwater both got a concerned look on their face but it was Ruzek who spoke up first.

"Antonio, are you sure that is a good idea?" Ruzek said very fast in his concern for Kim.

"Yeah, I mean before she had me or Roman there but now she has a female rookie." Atwater added.

Antonio understood where they were coming from but he obviously has more respect for Burgess then they did and needed to put them in their place.

"You two are kidding me, right? Burgess can handle herself. She has done amazing work even without her male partners. She could probably do this on her own if we really needed but she has a partner that gets to learn from her and can have her back." Everyone sat quietly after Antonio yelled this at them. "Do we need me to sit and list everything she has done or can we go and get to work now?" He finally added. The rest of the team got up to follow their assignment and as Lindsay passed by Antonio she gave him a small high-five for sticking up for their friend.

* * *

"So we just sit here?" Allie asked Kim for the third time since they put the line out on Kyle Gallager a suspect Intelligence had their eye on.

"Yup. And if he goes any where I will call Detective Dawson and see if he wants us to follow or hold back." Kim told the newbie.

"So Intelligence can just call us to do things and we stop whatever we are doing and listen to them?" Allie asked still confused on how this whole multiple roles of authority thing goes.

"Pretty much. They generally clear it with Platt first." Kim said secretly glad that they were still using her even with everything that had gone on in the past few months.

"How do they choose what patrol unit to call?" Allie asked still not dropping the topic.

"They generally just call me and whoever my partner is." Kim said semi-smugly.

"Oh. Okay." Allie added before going to pick at her cuticles since she was bored out of her mind just watching this house for the past three hours.

A few minutes later Burgess got a call from Antonio.

After hanging up Burgess told the new officer, "So it looks like the tip about Gallager was wrong. The team just got the perps at the warehouse the were sitting on."

"So we sat here for three hours for no reason?" Allie asked obviously annoyed.

"Yup. Let's go get something to eat." Kim said as she put the car in drive.

* * *

"So this is Molly's the bar is owned by some friends who are firefighters over at House 51. A lot of police and firefighters hang out here and occasionally you will get a doctor from Chicago Med." Kim explained to Allie as they walked in the bar.

"Thanks. Oh there are my friends from the academy I am going to go say hi!" Allie said as she moved to the back of the bar.

Kim saw Sylvie and Lindsay wave her over to their table where they sat with Halstead. Kim put up her finger to tell them she would be there after she got a drink from the bar. As Kim made her way to the bar she heard the unmistakable voice of Ruzek say, "Atwater didn't do you any justice when he said you were a 10, you are definitely a 13."

 _Shit._ Kim thought as she turned around to see Atwater and Ruzek talking to a tall brunette with striking blueish-grey eyes. She was wearing jeans and a simple black tank top and heels. _Definitely a 10._ Kim thought as the girl throws her head back to do a shot of what looked like tequila without a flinch.

"Okay maybe a 14, now." Ruzek added with a laugh.

Only then did Atwater notice Kim standing there witnessing the whole thing.

"Hey, Kim." He called her over. "This is Shayne Matthews. She is a law student at Northwestern and is interning with Assistant State Attorney Stone. I met her today when she came by to pick up some of our documents on a case they are prosecuting."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kim an officer in District 21. I used to be Kevin's partner." Kim said as she extended her hand to the girl. Kim made sure not to look up at Ruzek but she could sense his eyes on her.

"Nice to meet you too." Shayne said. "I'm still new to the city and Kevin was nice enough to invite me out to show me around." Shayne showed a small smile as she looked up at Kevin.

 _Good. She is interested in Kevin not Adam._ Kim thought as she signaled Otis behind the bar that she wanted a beer.

"There is nobody better to show you Chicago then Kevin. You are in good hands." Kim said as Otis handed her a beer. "I'm gonna head over and catch up with Sylvie and Erin. I'll see you guys later." Kim gave a small wave and finally looked up and met eyes with Ruzek. He gave a half-hearted smile.

 _When is his smile going to be something I don't need?_ Kim thought as she made her way to her table of friends.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the feedback so far. I have a general outline for this so far. I hope you like the Lingess I throw in here. I also loved how Antonio always supported Burgess in season 1 and wanted to bring some of that back out. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kim was enjoying a great girls' night at Molly's with her friends. Gabby gushed about Louie before she left early to go be with him at home. That left Kim, Erin, Natalie, Sylvie, Stella, and April to enjoy the night talking about everything and anything. On the subject of love lives it finally got around to Kim.

"So Kim, what's going on in your love life? Who is the flavor of the month?" April asked jokingly.

"I'm taking a break from men for a while." Kim said. "After everything I need to focus on my job. I have had two failed relationships with guys I have worked with. Roman said 'I love you…probably'. Who does that!? So I need to focus on the job and then maybe go find a nice dentist or something to settle down with." Kim added with a laugh.

But none of the girls laughed they were all looking behind her. Kim turns around to see what all her friends are looking at to see Adam. _Shit. Did he just hear all of that?_ Kim thought to herself.

"Hey ladies. It looks like you are having a good time." Adam recovered quickly as Kim laid eyes on him.

"Yeah, its girls night." Erin said since she figured everyone else had no idea what to say.

"Well you ladies enjoy your night" Adam said before walking away and muttering a few curses under his breath.

* * *

After Adam over heard Kim talking with the girls last night the last place she wanted to be at work was working with Intelligence. But of course with her luck that is where she found herself all day with her partner. It was Allie's first time really working with the team and made a mistake in relaying information to the team, which led to the perp getting away. Kim took the blame in front of the whole team and now was sitting in the office with Antonio.

"Come on Burgess. We know that wasn't your mistake. Its not a mistake you make." Antonio said.

"Its her first time working with you guys." Kim pleaded. "I want her to like working with you guys so its not like it was with Roman where he would have been happier having his teeth pulled than to be put on an Intelligence assignment. If everyone came down on her for messing up she wouldn't want to continue working with you guys. And I would be back to that strained relationship. So I took the hit. No big deal." Kim took a deep breath after not realizing how fast she said all of that.

"You're a good kid, Burgess. A real team player. You'll be here one day don't worry. Even if I have to retire to get you here." Antonio told Kim following a small laugh.

"Thanks Antonio. I know you've always believed in me." Kim reassured him.

"Now get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." Antonio said shooing her out of the office.

* * *

Kim had a long day. She wanted a bottle of wine and a bubble bath, even though her apartment didn't have a bathtub, but she could still want it. She was sitting with her head down in front of her locker working up the energy to stand up and drive home when she heard someone walk in. The person walked through the room and stopped in front of her.

"That was really nice of you to take the blame for your partner on her mistake." Adam said while Kim still didn't look at him.

"You notice that too." Kim said as she finally lifted her head for her hands.

"Yeah, well we all knew that was a mistake you would never make so you kinda gave that away." Adam said with a small chuckle.

"I guess I shouldn't lie to the people who know me the best." Kim said flashing a small smile at Adam. And for a second this felt so natural for both of them. There was no awkwardness, no hesitation. It felt like old times. Which led Adam asking,  
"Atwater is taking that girl Shayne on a date tonight. So do you wanna go to Molly's and get a drink with me?"

"So I'm your second..." Kim started saying but then changed her mind "You know what yes. I need a drink. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. "Erin, its Kim. Are you home?" Kim said through the door.

Bang. Bang. And then the door opens. And Jay is standing there shirtless.

"Hi Jay. Where is Erin?" Kim says walking through the door and pushing him aside. Barely registering the fact that Jay is standing there shirtless, confused, and muttering something about it being 1 am.

"I'm in here." Erin yelled from the couch. As Kim sat down next to her Erin said, "So what's so important that you couldn't call or wait to talk tomorrow?"

"I just had drinks at Molly's with Adam." Kim said followed by a sigh.

"What?! Why?! Tell me everything!" Erin said as she turned and sat up straight looking and Kim.

"And with that I'm going to bed. Good night ladies." Jay said as he walked to the bedroom after placing a kiss on the top of Erin's head.

"So what happened?" Erin asked seriously now.

"He came into the locker room and asked me if I wanted to get a drink. And I don't know it felt like it used to while we were talking so I said yes."

"And what happened once you guys got to Molly's?" Erin prodded.

"We talked about things, the job, my new partner, the fact that Atwater was on a date with a law student." Kim listed.

"He didn't ask about Roman? Or why you ended the engagement?" Erin asked.

"No. He didn't ask about any of that. At first I was afraid he would but after the first ten minutes I could tell that's not what he wanted. We talked like friends. We laughed together again for the first time in months. It was nice." Kim told her friend.

"So why are we freaking out then?" Erin asked in confusion.

"Because now I don't know how I feel. When I ended it with him I was heart broken because he didn't want to marry me. And I was starting to get over that. I was getting okay with not texting him funny things that happened on patrol, or having him there to comfort me after a bad day. I don't like to think of Sean as a rebound but he kind of filled at for a little bit. Even though he was never very comforting. I mean even when we weren't together, Adam showed me more support during the trial than Sean did. So now what Adam and I are going to be friends now? Because I liked tonight I liked being able to talk with him."

"So what's the problem?" Erin asked.

"I think I am going to want more again. I think I am going to want to be more than friends with him. But there is no way he is going to want more. I ruined everything not only by ending our relationship but then by having a relationship with Sean. And I didn't tell him. Did you see his face when it came out in the trial? I did. It killed me. I don't want either of us to go through that again."

"So you can't be friends because you will want more and you will both get hurt again?" Erin asked trying to summarize everything Kim just spilled out in recorded time.

"Exactly." Kim confirmed.

"But you want to be friends?" Erin tried to clarify.

"Yes. I might want to be more than friends. I mean last time we were friends he was engaged and we still ended up as more than friends." Kim confessed.

"I think you are over thinking this. I think you need to just take it one step at a time and enjoy wherever your relationship is going to go. Even if that is just as friends." Erin advised her friend.

"I guess that's all I can do. But I am probably going to be over thinking this a lot." Kim admitted.

"Now you go home and get some sleep. I have a cute boy in my bed waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Erin said and Kim got up and made her way to the door.

"Thanks Erin. I'm glad I have you to come freak out to." Kim expressed as she hugged her friend.

"No problem. You will probably be doing the same for me soon. Jay keeps dropping hints about wanting to move in together and I'm still not sure how I feel about it." Erin admitted.

"I will stock up on some wine and cake then." Burgess joked as she exited Erin's apartment.

* * *

Kim and Allie walked into the district after coming back from patrol and walked right into Atwater and Ruzek headed on their way out.

"Hey Atwater how did you your date go last night?" Kim asked.

"You told her, man?" Atwater asked Ruzek.

"Sorry, bud. I couldn't keep that one to myself." Ruzek laughed as he walked out.

"I want all the details later." Kim demanded to Atwater as he followed Ruzek out of the district.

"So you are friends with everyone in Intelligence and always help them out? Why are you not in Intelligence?" Allie asked as they made their way to Platt.

"It's complicated." Kim said, as it was the only way to describe it.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies." Platt said as Burgess and Tanner approached the front desk. "Garcia and O'Brien called out sick, apparently they thought it would be a good idea to try sushi from a 24 hour gas station last night on duty. You girls want some overtime?"

"I could use the overtime." Kim said. "Allie you want to work your first double shift?"

"No time like the present." Allie said. "But I am going to need some coffee."

* * *

The intelligence team found themselves at Molly's after their case closed like the normally do.

Jay, Kevin, and Adam found themselves at the bar talking to Matt Casey from Firehouse 51 as Erin was over at a table talking with Antonio and Gabby.

"So you are Burgess are talking again?" Kevin finally asked Adam.

"Yeah I heard about that last night." Jay added without disclosing what happened last night.

"We got drinks last night. You all had dates and I needed someone to drink with, it was no big deal." Adam said coolly even though last night was a big step for him.

"So you are over everything that happened between you too?" Matt asked.

"Oh you mean the fact that she ended our engagement and relationship without a real explanation, was perfectly fine while I was a mess, and then ended up in a relationship with her partner?" Adam asked sarcastically. "Not really but I will always care about her and it was just a drink. And maybe we can be friends again once I get over it."

Erin happened to be walking by at that point and with the few drinks she had and her protectiveness of Kim she couldn't hold in what she wanted to say.

"You think she didn't care about ending things? You think she was fine?" She asked Ruzek. "Well you are very wrong. She had transfer papers. She was going to leave the district because she was upset about ending things and she felt guilty but it was the only thing she could think of doing. Platt and I had to talk her out of transferring. Weeks later she was still doing her overthinking things about the fact that her toothbrush was still at your place. So no she wasn't fine. She thought you weren't ready to marry her and she couldn't deal with it so she did the only thing she could think of an ended it. So don't say she didn't care, she just did a better job at hiding her feelings than you did." Erin went to walk away but then added, "And let's be real, we all know Roman was just a place filler. He is a shorter more annoying version of you." Then Erin finally made her way back to the table.

All the guys looked at Adam as he said. Well, shit."

And he thought. _That is exactly what I needed to hear._

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like the Lingess in this chapter. Big things to come soon. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the night, all Adam could think about was what Erin had told him. His mind jumped from thoughts such as: _Kim cared so much about what happened that she was willing to leave her district. She was still partners with Roman_. _She was going to leave her partner and her chance at moving up to Intelligence eventually because of how bad she felt after ending the engagement._

It was all he could think about. _Why didn't she tell me she was going to transfer?_ He remembered before she was shot she said that what she would do if they ever broke up but he assured her that would never happen. _Boy was I wrong._

He also kept thinking about the fact that he thought she was fine. That's what she said so he didn't press her. He didn't want to annoy her. He figured she would come back to him when she was ready. _Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I do something?_

Adam got to the district early in hopes of running into her to talk. He didn't know what he was going to say but he needed to say something. He didn't know how much she cared. It changes everything for him now. If he would have known this then he would have fought her harder about keep them together.

Adam found out that Kim and her partner covered and over night shift and were still out on patrol for another hour before they would be relieved by another pair of officers. So he went up to the bullpen and turned the TV on in the break room to watch the news and make a cup of coffee.

* * *

It was 8:30 AM, Kim and Allie were exiting a coffee shop to get what would be their fourth cup of coffee of their over-night shift. They were getting in the patrol car to head back to the district for their relief when a call came over the radio that a panic alarm at bank two blocks over was just triggered.

"This is 2113, we are responding to the tripped alarm." Kim said into her radio.

"Let's go. It was probably just an accident as a banker was getting settled at their desk when they got in this morning." Kim said to Allie as she got in the passenger's seat of the car.

As they pull up to the bank they witness a man with a ski cap on and a giant bag running from the bank and jumping in the back of a car. The car then starts to pull away.

"Go, go go! Follow them!" Kim yells at Allie. Allie puts the car in drives and slams on the gas to follow the car.

"This is 2113, we are following a black car without plates down State Street at high speeds from the bank. We are requesting backup." Kim said into her radio.

* * *

Adam and the rest of the Intelligence team are watching a high-speed chase on the news in the break room.

"This is not going to end well." Said Al as he left with his coffee to return to his desk.

The rest of the team couldn't look away from the TV.

Mouse then walks into the room and says, " Platt just called. Commander Crowley is requesting you guys head to the bank for the investigation."

"Thanks, Mouse. We will head out now." Antonio told him signaling to the team to get up."

"Platt also said that the lead patrol car is Burgess and Tanner. They picked up the call right before they were heading back here." Mouse added.

"WHAT?!" The whole team practically said at the same time.

They all turned back to the TV. Antonio knew the team wasn't going anywhere until they saw this end.

"No, No, No." Erin whispered to herself.

"She's got this." Jay said reassuringly as he rubbed Erin's back.

Adam didn't take his eyes off the TV as his mind was filled with so many different thoughts. _Be okay Kim. Of course something this big happens when I need to talk to her. Why did she have to get this call? Al said this isn't going to end well. I hope he isn't right. Why is there always something happening? I need to tell her I love her._

Just then the TV shows an unmarked white truck go barreling into the lead patrol car.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I didn't mean to leave you with that cliffhanger for so long! I just didn't have any internet access for a few days! Here is Chapte 6 finally! Please review!

* * *

Engine 81, Squad 3, and Ambulance 61 rolled to the scene where the front end of an unmarked white box truck is collided with the passenger side of a police patrol car in the middle of the highway.

"Let's go get them out and call another ambo!" Called Lt. Casey to his team.

Lt. Kelly Severide was already at the patrol car as the truck unloaded and he yelled to them, "Hurry up guys! Get the jaws! Its Burgess and her partner in here."

House 51 didn't have any time to react to the fact that this was their friend trapped they had to work fast to get her out and to Chicago Med.

Herrmann checked on the driver of the box truck, who had flown through the windshield. "He's gone." He yelled to everyone else.

With the fear of everyone else on his shoulders, Jimmy checked for Kim's pulse. "I got a pulse its there but its weak." He announced to everyone else.

"I got one too." Sylvie chimed in as she checked Allie.

They were able to get Allie out fairly easy and the second ambo took her to Chicago Med. Since the truck hit the car on Kim's side it was much harder for the team to get her out. Jimmy secured a brace around Kim's neck as Capp and Cruz worked the jaws on Kim's door to get it open.

Once the door was finally open they saw her leg was trapped under the dashboard and had to try to raise it in order to pull her out. After a few more minutes they finally managed to get Kim free from the car. A few of them loaded her on to a backboard and finally on to the stretcher. Dawson was getting worried with how long it was taking to get her out, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

"She has broken leg and it looks like some broken ribs along with the minor cuts." Sylvie assessed as they loaded Kim into ambulance.

"Get her to Med. I'll call Antonio, I'm sure the team wants to know about her condition." Gabby said to Jimmy and Sylvie.

"You did your part now we will do ours. Don't worry." Jimmy assured her as he closed the back doors of the ambulance with Kim and Sylvie inside.

* * *

Paramedics rushed Allie into the Emergency Department just as the Intelligence team showed up. Maggie assigned Dr. Choi to work on Allie as Ruzek ran in an asked her, "Maggie, did they bring Kim in yet?"

"No, not yet." Maggie replied in between directing the rest of her staff.

"What about the driver of the truck?" Antonio followed up.

"The driver was dead on the scene." Maggie told them then yelled to the staff. "Another Ambo with a cop is five minutes out. Halstead and April it's yours so be ready."

"Five minutes? The other officer came in now. Why was there such a long time in between them?" Ruzek asked anxiously.

"I don't know I wasn't at the site. I'm not a mind reader." Maggie snapped. She felt bad but she didn't have any of the answers he was looking for and they were busy with victims from the bank robbery as well already.

Dr. Will Halstead ran up to the front of the ED to prepare for his incoming trauma. "Don't worry guys I got her." He reassured his brother's team as he ran by them.

Just then Jimmy and Sylvie come flying in with Kim on their stretcher.

"Her right arm and leg are broken and she has a few broken ribs. One punctured her lung in the field and we put in a chest tube." Sylvie tells Dr. Halstead and April.

"Oh god. Oh no, no, no." Erin cried and turned her head into Jay's chest as they saw Kim's mangled body pushed passed them.

Ruzek put his hands on his head and walked away. He couldn't deal with her hurt again. Atwater tried to go to comfort his friend but the appearance of Commander Crowley brought them all back together.

"Any word on how they are yet?" She asked Antonio as she approached.

"All we know is they are both alive and the driver of the truck died on impact on the scene." Antonio told his superior.

"Okay. Well because of the accident the car got away. We think the driver of the truck was there to cause this diversion for the car to make their get away. I want you all to investigate the robbery. So get to work I want an update on your progress in an hour before I had to address the press."

"Yes Ma'am." Antonio said before Crowley walked away.

"Okay you heard her. We have to get to work. Remember if we get the robbers we are also getting those who hurt Burges and Tanner. So lets go to work. Kevin get back to the district and work with Mouse on the videos from the bank, from around the accident, and see if the car shows up on any pods passed the accident. Al, take Jay with you the bank and get details from the staff and witnesses. And I'm gonna start checking in with CIs. Erin, you and Adam are going to stay here. Neither of you look okay to work now. I want calls on updates as soon as you guys get them."

"Yeah, thanks Antonio. We will let you know as soon as they tell us anything." Adam said as he guided Erin to some seats in the waiting room.

"Take care of her." Jay said to Adam patting him on the back as he headed out the door with Olinsky.

As soon as the team left and Adam got Erin in a chair he went to go ask Maggie if they knew how Kim was. He paused right before he opened it mouth as he heard commotion from the back of the ED and Will Halstead yelling, " Get her in the OR now and page cardio!"

Then he saw April and another nurse rolling her out of the ED in a hurry.

"Oh. Not again." Was all Adam could say before put his head down on the desk in front of him. He will always care about Kim and he couldn't deal with seeing her hurt again. Then he thought of Erin. She had already lost two people close to her in such a short period of time and he knew how close she had grown to Kim. He wanted to be there for Erin. That's what Kim would want. So he went over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest. Before he could say anything Will was in front of them.

"Hey guys." Will said as Erin sat up to listen to him. "We took Kim up to surgery to repair her lung and any other internal damage the accident did. Her arm has a small fracture and she has a badly a broken leg. The leg will need surgery as well a little later. But right now they are going to concentrate on the internal damage."

"Is she going to be okay?" Was all Ruzek could get out as he still tried to process everything Will just said.

"We won't know for a while. We have to get in there and see what the damage is before we can make an assessment," Will explained. "I'll let you both know when I hear more." He added before he walked away.

"She will be okay. I need her to be okay." Adam told Erin as she continued to cry on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

"Then there was this time, we were meeting for coffee and she brought me a cup. But she didn't know how I liked my coffee so I walk into the shop and she is sitting there at the table with two cups of coffee and a bunch of small cups of everything a person could put in their coffee. It was definitely a site to see." Erin told Adam with a small laugh.

They had been telling funny Kim stories to pass the time while she was in surgery once Erin decided she didn't want to cry anymore.

"Was I that bad of fiancé that I didn't know you two were this good of friends?" Adam asked Erin.

"Oh, no. Not at all Adam. I mean we were friendly but our friendship really started after. You had all the guys in intelligence on your side, even Atwater who is like family to Kim. I could see she needed someone, especially after Platt told me about her transfer request so I stepped in." Erin admitted to him.

"I'm glad you were there for her. I really didn't know how hard it was on her until you yelled at me the other night. Whenever I tried to talk to her after she said she was fine or blew me off." Adam confessed.

"Adam, how have you made it this far in life without learning that when a woman says she is fine she is actually the exact opposite?" Erin asked.

"I know I have heard that. It just. It was Kim. She wasn't a normal woman to me. And we were honest with each other. Or at least I thought we were." Adam told Erin.

"After Justin died, I asked Kim to distract me whenever she came to visit or check in on me. She told me everything that happened around your break up. And you should know." Erin started. She almost added incase Kim can't tell you but she didn't want to think about that.

"I guess Kim didn't realize this until after. You know hindsight and all. But Roman was really manipulative of her in regards to your relationship." Erin explained.

"What?! What did he do?" Adam asked as he thought about how he shook that weasel's hand when he left.

"He started by talking really negatively about how you two would work both being in dangerous jobs. And then when she found about your other fiancé before Wendy he said and I quote, 'In the Olympics a bronze medal is nothing to sneeze at.' And then he suggested to see if you really wanted to marry her she should offer to push the wedding back. And if you didn't fight her it meant you 'liked the previews more than the actual movie.'" Erin actually used air quotes on that last one.

"That asshole." Adam said as he could feel his blood boil. Adam knew a lot of little things happened that led to everything ending but he didn't know that Roman was egging it all on. It just made it worse.

"Yeah. Kim didn't realize this until after he left and really thought through everything that happened." Erin told him.

"She should have told me. Why didn't she tell me? That was all stuff I needed to know." Adam said still trying to wrap his head around everything. "We could have talked all that out."

"Why don't you ask her later?" Erin asked as Dr. Choi approached them.

"Do you have any news on Kim?" Erin asked.

"Last I heard she is still in surgery. I just wanted to let you know the other officer is doing okay. She didn't need surgery. She has a concussion and a broken wrist along with a lot of minor cuts some of which needed stitches." Dr. Choi told them. "She should be awake soon."

"Thanks. We will let the team know. They will probably want her statement." Adam told the doctor.

"No problem. Take care you two." Dr. Choi said as he made he way to find out where his next patient was.

* * *

An hour later

Erin walks to where Adam is still sitting in the ED waiting room. Last they heard Kim should be out of surgery soon. Erin had just taken a call from Jay.

"That was Jay. He said they think they figured out where the car went and are going to go raid the house now." Erin told Adam who looked completely zoned out.

"That's good." Adam said. "Erin, do you think there is still a chance?" Adam asked.

"A chance of what?" Erin asked confused about what Adam was asking.

"A chance for me and Kim. We both made mistakes. And I know a lot has happened. But part of me still hopes there is someway we can get back together and make things work because And now that I have learned everything that really happened, I want no I need to fix things, right?" Adam got out.

"Maybe. Its obvious you both still care of each other. But it's really up to you and her." Erin told him. Knowing they did more than care about each other still. But she didn't bother correcting herself.

"Okay." Adam said still thinking about everything.

Finally Will came over to talk to them. Erin and Adam both sat up straight waiting for his new.

"Kim is out of surgery. Everything went well. The surgeons think she will make a full recovery." Will told them.

"Oh thank god." Adam said before asking, "She will but okay to go back on full duty eventually? I know that sounds crazy to ask but that will probably be her first question especially after everything that happened with her last partner."

"Yeah. She will be okay. It just might be a long recovery." Will reassured them.

"Okay. Good. Thank you Will." Erin said this time.

"She is being moved to a room now. I will take you both up there. But it may be some time before she wakes up."

The nurses had just moved Kim into her hospital room when the rest of the intelligence team showed up.

"We got them." Antonio told Erin and Adam.

"Good. Sorry we weren't there to help." Erin said.

"You both were exactly where you were suppose to be." Antonio told them.

"So how's our girl?" Atwater asked in concern.

"Doctors said she should make a full recovery and can get back to work after a long time resting and recovering." Erin said.

Adam didn't know what to say. He also wasn't sure how he felt about the whole team being here. He knew they were all supporting Kim. But if Kim woke up with them all there he couldn't ask the questions he wanted. Or tell her how worried he was. Even though everyone knew. He couldn't do it in front of everyone. It was all getting to be too much for him.

The team was discussing how Kim would handle the news of how long she would be off patrol when Adam announced, "I gotta go. I will see you guys later." And he left the room, headed for the elevator.

Atwater followed him out.

"Hey man. Wait up." Atwater called after him. "What's going on?"

"I can't be there when she wakes up. It will be too much. She needs to focus on getting better not all the questions I have for her. I'm not something she needs right now." Adam told his friend.

"She will want you there." Atwater told him. Kevin knew Kim would want Adam there. Heck he was probably the only person she would want to see he felt even after everything the two had been through.

"It will be better this way. I'll come back later." Adam reassured his friend. "Just don't say anything a about this to her please."

"I got you man. Don't worry. I will call you later." Kevin told Adam as Adam stepped into the elevator and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim woke up very groggy after her surgery surrounded by the Intelligence team and Sgt. Platt. Well all of the intelligence team expect for Adam. They took turns explain what happened with the chase, the case, and her injuries. Eventually they all headed home. The last two to leave were Erin and Jay. Kim insisted that Jay take Erin home to sleep and she would be okay by herself. She wanted to ask about Adam. She figured since they were starting to become friends again he would be here. But he hadn't shown up at all. And no one mentioned him. Finally Jay got Erin out of the room and Kim went to sleep. That night she dreamed Adam was sleeping in the chair next to her.

* * *

A week later, Kim was being released from the hospital. Kevin was there to take her home. Kim's sister would be coming in soon with Zoe to help Kim out with her limited mobility but for now Kevin, Erin, and Platt were taking turns to help Kim out.

"I'm so glad to be getting out of here." Kim told Kevin. "I'm hoping at home this dream I have been having here will stop."

"What dream?" Kevin asked.

"Its weird. It feels normal but its just whenever I sleep I dream that Adam here sleeping in that chair." Kim confessed.

"Its not a dream." Kevin confessed. Adam asked Kevin and Lindsay not to tell Kim he was there every night but now that she brought it up he had to tell her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kim demanded.

"He has been here every night. He slips in after you are asleep and slips out before you wake up." Kevin confessed. "He asked us not to tell you. He was also here the whole time you were in surgery but left before you woke up."

"What? Why does he do that?" Kim was so confused now.

"I don't really know. I guess he will explain eventually." Kevin said even though he did have some idea of why. "Lets get you home now. Lindsay is going to meet us there later with some pizza." Kevin said as she pushed Kim's wheelchair out of the room.

* * *

The intelligence team, minus Kevin, was wrapping up their day in the office. Erin walked over to Adam's desk.

"Hey Ruzek, Jay and I are grabbing a pizza to bring to Kim's to eat with her and Kevin. Do you want to join us?" Erin asked him.

"I'm okay, thanks." Adam said solemnly.

"Adam, you have to talk to her eventually. You have been with her everyday without her knowing. What's going on?" Erin prodded.

"I want to talk to her. It's just. I don't think I am something she needs right now. She should focus on her recovery." Adam told her.

"Well maybe she could focus on her recovery if you would just talk to her instead of her asking us why you haven't come to see her or call her everyday." Erin snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't yet." He told her and then got up and walked towards the locker room.

* * *

Kim was happy to be home. She was surrounded by friends. Jay and Erin brought by pizza and Kevin's girlfriend Shayne stopped by with ice cream when she got out of class. The five of them sat around talking and laughing. Shayne was telling a story about something crazy she saw on a subway when she lived in New York as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Erin said as she hopped up to get the door. Hoping Adam listened to her and decided to come by.

Erin answered the door and there was a delivery guy there with a giant bouquet of not flowers, but cookies.

"These are for a Ms. Kim Burgess." The delivery guy announced. "Can you please sign here?" He asked as he motioned to his clipboard.

"Sure thing. Thanks." Erin said. As she signed and then took the cookie display out of the man's hand. Erin closed the door and turned to everyone.

"Look what Kim got!" She announced to the room. "Enough cookies to keep her busy for a day or two!"

"Hey!" Kim said. "That will last me at least three days!" She laughed as Erin placed the cookies that could feed an army down on the coffee table.

"Here is the card." Erin said handing Kim the card.

Kim opened it and it read:

 _I'm not sure what you need. But I figured this was something.  
_ _Love,  
_ _Adam._


	9. Chapter 9

5 weeks later

"Today is the day!" Erin proclaimed as she entered Kim's apartment.

"Thank goodness" Kim said sitting at her table drinking a cup of coffee and trying to scratch down the cast on her leg with a ruler.

"So what are you going to do one you have two free legs?" Erin asked as she joined Kim at the table.

"The first thing I am going to do is march over to the district and demand Adam explain himself." Kim stated.

Erin rolled her eyes. They have been having the same conversation for the last five weeks. Since Adam sent Kim the cookies and the note it had been radio silent from him. Everyday was some sort of complaint about how he could send that and then continue to pretend she didn't exist.

"No we are getting lunch. And we all have off today so he wouldn't be there anyway." Erin explained.

"I just want some answers. How can he write that note and then not care to check up on me or answer my text for 5 weeks!?" Kim asked.

"He cares, Kim. He asks me and Atwater everyday how you are." Erin admitted.

"Why are you just telling me this now? I would have been less annoying if you told me this earlier." Kim told Erin.

"You annoying? No way." Erin said sarcastically. "I probably should have told you this earlier too..." Erin started.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I sort of told Adam some stuff." Erin said with an apologetic tone.

"What stuff?" Kim asked only imagining how bad this was going to be.

"The whole Roman manipulated you, you were gonna transfer districts after ending the engagement, and you regretted not talking to him kind of stuff."

"YOU WHAT?! WHEN?!" Was all Kim could get out.

"Some of it the night before the accident, and then some while we were waiting for you in surgery." Erin said. "I'm sorry Kim. But he needed to know."

"I will yell at you about this on the way to the doctor. I don't want to be late getting this off." Was all Kim said as she got up and grabbed her crutches to head towards the door.

* * *

Atwater walked into Ruzek's apartment and found Ruzek on his couch watching TV. "Hey, man. Get up! We are going out." Atwater told him.

"I'm not really feeling up to it, man." Ruzek answered as he turned off the TV.

"I don't care. Get up and take a fast shower. Then we are going to meet Shayne and her friend for lunch." Atwater told Ruzek.

"Are you trying to set me up? You know I don't want to date." Adam told him finally getting off the couch.

"Its not a date. Its lunch. If it was brunch then maybe it could be a date but lunch ain't a date. Please, man." Atwater begged.

"Fine. Let me shower. But you are paying." Ruzek teased his friend and headed to the bathroom.

"Not a problem, man." Atwater said with a chuckle.

Atwater sat down on the couch and sent a message to Lindsay.

 _We are good to go._

* * *

Half an hour later Ruzek and Atwater walk into a small bistro and sat at a table for four.

"Shayne said they will be here in a few minutes. I'm going to run to the bathroom before they arrive." Kevin said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Adam sat down and looked at his phone. He looked at his messages. He still had the one from five weeks ago Kim sent him.

 _Thanks for the cookies. It really meant a lot._

He wanted to respond. He tried to make up a good response but he couldn't. And then it was too long so he just didn't answer. Then he started thinking that was his chance. That message was his chance. And he blew it. Again.

* * *

"I feel like when Ariel got legs, right now." Kim joked as she said around moving her legs around in the passenger seat of Erin's car.

Erin laughed and said, "Here we are. I'll drop you off at the door since you're new legs are still wobbly and then I'll park the car and meet you in there."

"Sounds good. Thanks Erin." Kim said as she opened the car door.

Once Kim closed the car door, Erin pulled away from the curb looking like she was headed to find a parking spot. As soon as Kim was inside, Erin kept driving to head home to get lunch with Jay.

Kim walked into the small bistro and was shocked for who was sitting there.

"Adam." She choked out. And he lifted his from his phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Kim didn't no how long she stood there. It felt like hours. They both just looked at each other. Then both of their phones beeped. Kim looked at hers. It was a message from Erin. It said:

 _This is for your own good. Have lunch. Talk. This is something you both need. Let me know how it goes tomorrow. xoxo_

"Did you know about this?" Kim asked Adam as she headed towards the table he sat at.

"Nope. I was told I was having lunch with Kevin and Shayne." He said holding up his phone to reveal his text from Kevin.

"They set us up." Kim said.

"That they did. I guess we should eat. Please sit. You probably shouldn't be standing on your leg that long now." Adam said as he got up and pulled out a chair for Kim to sit in.

"Thank you." She said.

"The doctor said everything was good?" Adam asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'll start moderated duty tomorrow and physical therapy. They think I'll be cleared for patrol in less than a month."

"That's good. I'm sure you were going stir crazy at home these last few weeks." Adam added.

"Well you would know if you bothered to answer my text message or talk to me at all." Kim snapped bitterly.

"I deserve that." Adam admitted.

"Yeah. You could ask Erin and Kevin how was but not me?! I thought we were making progress but then I get hurt and you disappear. For all I knew you could have been sent undercover to the moon with how little interaction we have had. Expect for that fact that I learned you were sneaking into my hospital room every night to sleep and still wouldn't talk to me." Kim said starting to raise her voice.

At this point a waitress carrying some water started towards the table but started to slow down when she could see how angrily Kim was talking to Adam.

"Leave the water we will order later." Kim snapped at her before the waitress could get anything out.

"So apparently it was okay to talk to everyone else about me but actually me? What the hell Adam?" Kim asked with her voice rising.

"You're mad? I am the one who should be mad. You ended our engagement because Roman got in your head. Roman? Seriously?! You should have talked to me!" Adam snapped back at Kim.

"Yeah I should have!" Kim retorted. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked confused.

"That Erin and Kevin thought this was a conversation we should have in public." Kim laughed.

"I guess maybe they thought we wouldn't yell in public." Adam laughed.

"Boy were they wrong." Kim laughed. Then she turned serious. "I'm sorry Adam. I should have talked to you. I realize this now. There was just so much going on. Learning about Nicole, the apartment hunt, how long everything was taking, and then finally blowing off dinner with my mom. All while you were getting suspended and reinstated and Al and his daughter were crashing at your place. It was too much. There was no time, or space to really talk about it, I guess." Kim took a deep breath. Adam went to say something but Kim continued. "And then I did that horrible thing of getting involved with Roman. And I'm sorry about how you found out about that. He was just there for me when I needed someone. I realize now how dumb it was especially after all the bad things he put in my head about us. I'm sorry Adam. If I could go back and change everything I would. But I can't I just hope you can forgive me." After her long monologue Kim took a drink of water.

Adam waited to see if she had anything more to say. Once she was quiet and he collected his thoughts he told her what he had been waiting months to say.

"I'm sorry too. I should have realized something else was going on within everything that was happening. And I should have fought. I wanted to. But then you said you were fine. And if you were fine I didn't want to make you not fine by bothering you. Erin then pointed out to me that when girls say fine they don't mean fine. So I regret now thinking that you were fine and not doing anything. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. And I regret not doing anything to keep you in my life. And I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner after the accident. I just got overwhelmed with all the new information Erin had given me, and seeing you hurt and fragile. It was too much for me. I wanted to give you your space to recover. I figured it would be better without me." Adam finally finished.

"Adam if there is anything I have learned over the last year is that nothing is better without you." Kim added.

"So where does that leave us now?" Adam asked. They had both told each other where they stood.

"That leaves us with eat lunch and then figuring out what we want to do."

"Alright let's eat. I'm starved." Adam said.

* * *

The two sat and ate. They chatted about life and then the conversation turned to work.

"Are you excited to get back to work tomorrow? Do you know what desk Platt has you on before you get back to patrol?" Adam asked Kim before taking a bite of his burger.

"They didn't tell you?" Kim asked.

Adam shook his head no with his mouth full.

"Platt and Antonio wrangled for me to be on desk duty in Intelligence until I'm cleared for patrol again. I'll be helping Mouse out and most of the team's paper work so you guys will have more time in the field." Kim said uncertain of how Ruzek would take that news.

"Well it's a good thing we started talking again before we had to see each other every day. That would have been awkward." Adam said. He could see Kim was not happy with his answer. "I mean good for you. I'm glad you will be working with us. You deserve it."

"Thanks." Kim said. "And thanks for those cookies again. They are pretty much all I ate for a few days besides whatever Kevin or Erin brought over for me after work. With a cast on my arm and leg cooking was kind of out of the question."

"I'm glad you liked them." Adam said. And then there was about 2 minutes of no one talking. Adam definitely felt weird since they hadn't stopped talking since she sat down. So he said, "This got awkward again didn't it? I'm sorry."

"Its okay. We had good run at this whole conversation thing." Kim reassured him.

Adam paid the bill and the two walked outside the restaurant.

"So what are we going to do?" Adam asked him.

"Well what do you want?" Kim asked back.

"Well there is this really amazing woman I know. She is a great cop, a wonderful friend, and can handle her own drinking with the guys. She is my dream girl. And we have had some rough patches but I know I want her in my life. Not just as friends because I love her. I will always love her. I just don't know where to go from here." Adam said looking Kim in the eye.

"We go to the beginning." Kim said after a short pause. "I love you and miss everything we had but the only way we are going to do this is to get this right from the very beginning." Kim told him with a small tear in her eye from he sweet answer. "Let's start back at the beginning."

And with that Adam took Kim into his arms and kissed her in the middle of the street in Chicago. The both got what they needed: to go back to the beginning.

* * *

A/N: So I decided to end this part of the story here. I felt like it was a good place but I want to continue with Burzek so there will be a sequel coming soon! It will pick up where this leaves off. I just wanted to separate the parts of the story. Thank you for all the reviews and constructive criticism I have received! xoxo


End file.
